


AnchoRage

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Birthday Stories [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Hugs from Behind, M/M, Thiam, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam is used to feeling the anger pulsing through his veins.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Birthday Stories [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1065623
Comments: 19
Kudos: 93





	AnchoRage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [manonisamelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manonisamelon/gifts).



> Manon – happy birthday! You are simply amazing and I hope everyone treats you like that today! 💙

Comes with a [pretty picture](https://li0nh34rt.tumblr.com/post/615897269213986816/anchorage-li0nh34rt-teen-wolf-tv-archive-of) too!

The burning of fiery-hot anger rushing through his veins is no stranger to Liam. Even before he was bitten the IED fuelled the flames flaring in his chest and the angry heat was a persistent presence inside his body. A dangerous combination, especially if you are as young as Liam is. Being a teenager is hard enough already.

  
But the bite saved his life and so Liam worked hard to stay in control over the anger. The anger and the shift. And most days the combination of deep breathes and his mantra worked well enough – what were bloody palms if the face of his idiot classmate stayed whole? He heals in seconds anyway, humans don't.   
That is another thing that helps. Thinking about the consequences. How many people will get hurt, how much fear will spread, how much guilt he will feel and how many sleepless nights will follow.

Sometimes though, sometimes he is too far gone for coherent thought, in that case only one thing could save him.  
An anchor.

  
But Liam doesn't have an anchor.

~♤~

The body hits the brick wall with a dull thud but Liam still presses against him.  
“I told you to leave me the hell alone!”, what starts as a low growl turns into a full blown roar at the end of the sentence. The blonde jock, his cocky grin long gone, seems to shrink under the beta's angry stare.  
“I've had enough of you! You and your friends, harassing and poking and prodding. You want to see me explode? Well now you've it!”  
A whimper escapes the blonde’s throat, “please... I am sorry...”

  
Liam growls again.

“You know that you will regret this later right?”, a calm voice cuts through Liam's hazy brain, the rage focused wolf perking up at the familiar sound.   
“Not saying that the idiot doesn’t deserve it”, Theo Raeken shrugs as he casually saunters closer to the scene, “but I feel like the fact that he's already crying with fear is a good sign that he won't do it again, don't you think?”

Liam growls again, barely keeping his fangs from peeking out. “He’s always there, making fun of Mason and trying to get a rise out of me. He had this coming.”

Theo puts a hand on Liam's shoulder, his steady grip forcing another part of Liam to focus on him. “Come on, you are better than this. And we all know he really hasn't got the brain cells to compete with Mason or you on anything.” The shoulders slowly sink down, the hands grip around the jock’s arms turning less bone crushing, until Liam let’s go completely with one jerky movement.  
“Fine.”

  
It doesn’t take more than this one word for his former bully to scramble to his feet and out of the room so fast, it almost counts as supernatural.

Liam let’s himself relax, the anger slowly seeping from his body, leaving only exhaustion.  
“Hey”, Theo softly says, “hey Little Wolf...”, he sneaks his arms around Liam's waist, his chin rests on one shoulder, nose buried in the beta's neck. “You did good. Not a hint of claws or fangs, I am proud of you.”

  
Liam laughs tiredly, “sometimes it just gets too much, you know? Sometimes I feel like I have no control at all.”  
Theo rubs his nose along Liam's jawline, “you made so much progress lately. And hey, for the rest, you still have me, right?”

“Yes.”, Liam leans back, relaxing into his boyfriend's hold, “I have you.”

~♤~

Because an anchor can be anything.  
A person.  
A memory.  
A thing.

But an anchor is so much more than just it's physical form, it's the meaning one puts into it.

A n c h o r, noun  
[/ˈaŋkə/]  
A heavy object attached to a cable or chain and used to moor a ship to the sea bottom.  
Or  
Something that holds you securely in the present situation. 

R a g e, noun  
[/reɪdʒ/]  
Violent, uncontrollable anger

A n c h o r a g e, noun  
[/ˈaŋk(ə)rɪdʒ/]  
An area off the coast which is suitable for a ship to anchor.  
Or  
The feeling of safety with a person or place.


End file.
